


Stupid Little Tattoo

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Assassins, First Dates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: They were hired to kill each other...how the hell did they end up with a soulmate*OR*Hyunwoo and Hoseok are assassins' and they're supposed to kill each other but it just so happens that they're soulmates
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Stupid Little Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: Can I get a ShowHo fic?
> 
> <33 thank you for requesting

The vibe of the restaurant was nice. The lights were dimmed and tinted a shade of red, so was the tablecloth and the napkins and...pretty much everything

It smelled like luxury and expensive beef; Hyunwoo’s favorite things. And instead of eating some good food, he’s sitting at a booth glancing down at his watch

His date was supposed to be here a couple minutes ago. Well...not date, per se, more like his target

See, Hyunwoo’s an assassin and his next target was Hoseok. Normally, Hyunwoo wouldn’t pride himself but if he had to, he’d say he was pretty skilled in his profession. Always got the job done and this night wouldn’t be any different. He’d just have to charm and sweet talk Hoseok into coming back to his place

He’s dressed clean and sharp in a suit and with his hair pulled back. Nice watch on his wrists and shoes that cost more than his rent

Before he can get even more agitated he catches a figure with white hair and a bulky frame

_Shows on ___

__He smiles, too enthusiastically and waves over to Hoseok. The man notices him waving and gives him an equally large smile before heading over to him_ _

__If this night wasn’t what it was scheduled to be, Hyunwoo would’ve definitely taken Hoseok home for different reasons. The man is absolutely gorgeous_ _

__His white hair falls over his face and frames his round, pale face perfectly. Once he’s sitted and comfortable he says “Sorry I was a bit late, hope you weren’t here for long”_ _

__Hyunwoo’s smile grows larger “Of course not”_ _

__They stare at each other for a while. Just staring_ _

__Hyunwoo notices the tension is different from his other targets. Hoseok’s more...alert? No that’s not it. He looks like he’s done this before, like he knows what Hyunwoo’s really here for_ _

__Their little staredown is interrupted when a waiter clears his throat, then breaks out in a smile Hyunwoo knows all too well. _Forced and rehearsed _____

____“Good evening, would you like anything to drink before you order?”_ _ _ _

____Hyunwoo glances at the menu in front of him “Can I get your finest wine?”_ _ _ _

____The waiter scribbles something on his notebook before looking back at Hoseok_ _ _ _

____Hoseok shakes his head “I’ll have what he’s having”_ _ _ _

____The waiter nods_ _ _ _

____“What do you do?” Hyunwoo asks once the waiter leaves_ _ _ _

____“I’m a kindergarten teacher” Hoseok says_ _ _ _

____He looks so pure and soft and Hyunwoo almost feels bad, _almost _____ _ _

______Hoseok leans forward into the booth “What about you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyunwoo shrugs “I run a couple fitness centers downtown” he says in a heartbeat_ _ _ _ _ _

______He knows how this is going to play out. Hoseok is going to ask generic questions and Hyunwoo’s going to answer them at the top of his head, like a script_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tell me about you” Hyunwoo puts his elbows on the table and cups his face in his hands_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hoseok seems to take his time before looking back at Hyunwoo “Well..I was born in Gwangju, moved to Itaewon after I graduated to teach and..that’s it I guess”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyunwoo squints, something about the way Hoseok’s words flow out keeps Hyunwoo on edge. It sounds like he’s trying to not give away any information but making it seems like that’s really all there is to him_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyunwoo hums “Not much of a talker?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hoseok sighs wistfully “Well, I don’t know what you’re going to do with the information I give you, Shownu” he drags out the last part as his gaze turns icy and cold_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyunwoo freezes. _Guess there really is more to him _. He looks at Hoseok like the name he’s called is something foreign “What?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Hoseok frowns and cocks his head “Cut the crap”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He bites the insides of his cheek and rolls his eyes. Hyunwoo leans back and crosses his arm “This is a surprise”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For you, it is” Hoseok says “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” he smiles but it’s more of a sadistic smirk_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A little knife comes jutting out of his suit and Hyunwoo scoffs “You’re going to kill me...in a restaurant full of watching eyes”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s not for killing you dumbass” Hoseok retorts. He stabs the knife on the table with a little too much force “What do you know about this knife?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hyunwoo narrows his eyes. He looks down at the weapon and back at Hoseok “Nothing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I _will _stab you here if I have to”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t know anything about the knife” Hyunwoo bites back_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s not fun anymore, Hyunwoo thinks. They’re both here for the same reason and Hyunwoo is growing irritated_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Can we just eat in peace and take this somewhere else?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hoseok chuckles “No”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He takes a longer look at the knife. He notices the carvings on the handle but can’t make out what the text is. What he knows for sure is that he’s starving and Hoseok’s being a pain in the ass_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“As much as I loved your company” he forces a closed lip smile “I think it’s time for me to leave”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He tries to stand but Hoseok’s knife is fast and he tries to stab Hyunwoo in the neck but Hyunwoo’s reflexes are faster. He gets a grip on Hoseok’s wrists and turns to look at him_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Seriously?” he says, unamused_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hoseok glares at him_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then something catches Hyunwoo’s eyes. He flicks his eyes to Hoseok’s wrists, just under the suit he spots black ink_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He lets go of his grip on him and the whole thing reveals itself_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A little black rose inked on his skin. An all too familiar rose_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You?” Hyunwoo yells_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hoseok draws back, startled and looks at him like he’s crazy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Y-your tattoo” Hyunwoo sputters  
Hoseok rolls his eyes “Yeah..everyone has them” he rubs his wrists_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’ve got to be kidding me” Hyunwoo says as he reaches his arm out for Hoseok to see_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The look on Hoseok’s face is priceless and if Hyunwoo was in another situation he’d have laughed_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Their tattoos are in the exact same place, exact same color and exact same tattoos. They’re soulmates_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The waiter from earlier comes back to their table and says with a smile “Would you-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hyunwoo and Hoseok glare daggers at him and he takes the hint and scrambles back to the front of the restaurant_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stare at each other for a while before Hoseok flops on the table and says “Guess I’m not killing you today”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was what you requested for, if not forgive me :(
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
